In the past, plexiglass windshields/windscreens have been used with snowmobiles in order to deflect cold air, ice, and snow from an operator. These windshields, as known, were generally vertical and did not enclose the area of the snowmobile surrounding the dashboard. The area adjacent the dashboard, behind the windshield, frequently accumulated undesired ice and snow due to aerodynamic and wind conditions.
Accumulation of ice/snow proximal to the dashboard area of a snowmobile is undesirable to operators. Moisture proximal to a dashboard may damage the electronics of a snowmobile and reduce the safety of drivers and passengers. Airborne snow/ice frequently strike a driver during operation of a snowmobile.
Plexiglass windshields are not sturdy. Plexiglass windshields are easily fractured, reducing the usefulness of a snowmobile to the operator. Plexiglass windshields, as known, do not provide any protection to the dashboard during rollover situations. In the past, dashboards have been frequently damaged during rollover situations. A windshield providing protection to the dashboard and operator significantly improves the utility of a snowmobile.